Case Number:010 A Birthday Gift (Re-Write)
by InvaderInzaniac
Summary: One year after proving Alfendi innocent, Lucy and The Prof face their biggest challenge yet. A deranged man known as The Jack O' Lantern, who is killing for revenge...and the joy he gets from it. Can The Mystery Room duo stop him? Or will he outsmart them? And who is this mysterious young woman accused of murder? Re-Written


Case Number: 010 A Birthday Gift

Chapter 1: Night Call

OK, so this is a rewrite of the original story of this title, I re-read it awhile ago and saw how bad it was.  
I am not trying to pat myself on the back but I think my writing has improved since then. NOW! As Mario would say 'Letsa Go!' Oh and to those who have not Played Mystery Room, You might be slightly confused at times Because of the personality switches.

A woman stood under a lamp, she wore an icy blue cloak, in the fog her face was unidentifiable. She tapped her foot impatiently, she seemed to be waiting for someone… She turns to leave when she hears footsteps, turning to the source of the sound she sees the person she came to see, a tall man in a cloak. Pleasantries are exchanged, she hands the man a strange looking box, that almost looked like it was glowing.

The woman turns to leave when the man speaks to her.  
"Rachel, do you really think you could just walk away after what you and your 'friends' did to me?"  
Turning around the woman, now to be known as Rachel, saw something coming towards her face, it was the last thing she remembered.

Alfendi jolted awake, sweat trickled down his brow. He had another dream about the events at Forbodium Castle.  
Though he would never admit it, the events in that castle terrified him. Thank goodness Lucy had been able to prove him innocent, moving himself out of bed he shuffled into the kitchen.  
He started to reach for the coffee when he heard Placid Prof.  
"Remember what you promised Lucy, that you would lay off the coffee for awhile.  
She is concerned for your health!" Nodding his head he reached for the tea, gritting his teeth when Potty Prof spoke up.  
"Your not gonna let your assistant boss you around are you!? You're a single man and you take orders from her like your married! You are a squishy blob of Jello around her! Be a man and drink your cup of joe!" Reaching out for his coffee, Placid Prof spoke again.

"You shouldn't break your promise to Lucy!" Growling, Potty Prof took over and smashed the coffee mug on the counter, Placid Prof returned, Alfendi rubbed his forehead with a groan. Sighing he walked into his bedroom to get changed and ready for the day.  
He opened his closet and pulled out his usual clothes, putting them on he glanced at the clock, 8:34.  
He still had time, walking into his living room he sat down on his sofa with the newspaper.  
He suddenly noticed one of the articles on the side.

MYSTERIOUS WOMAN FOUND UNCONSCIOUS ON STREETS OF LONDON.

At four o' clock this morning, a young woman was found lying unconscious on Baker Street.  
She has not said a word to the police, and is currently being held in custody for suspicious behavior…

Alfendi threw down the paper and ran out of his apartment, getting outside he jumped into his rather bizarre looking car, that his father had given him as a graduation gift. When he got to Scotland Yard he ran inside, he ran into the Mystery Room and his suspicions were confirmed when he saw Sniffer waiting for him.

"Hey Al! You're here! Boy, I'm going to guess you saw that phony article?"  
"You mean the one about the woman…" Sniffer pushed his glasses up with a smirk.  
"Yes, it was true but facts were hidden from the press, the woman is under suspicion for murder, here is the report, and yes I am here because we need you help." Smiling Alfendi took the file and bid Sniffer farewell.

About three hours later Alfendi was still going over the crime scene reconstruction with a fine tooth comb, when his cell phone rang, sighing he put his investigation on hold and flipped his phone open.  
"Alfendi Layton speaking." He slapped himself in the forehead when he heard the reply.  
"Ello'? Prof, just a question… Bu' when are you gonna pick me up?" Sighing he replied.  
"Sorry Lucy, I had completely forgot that I had to give you a ride to work today, but listen, we have a huge case! I can feel it…" "Well Prof, I would be there helping… if you would pick me up!" Alfendi smiled at her playful tone.  
"Alright, I will be there in a little while." Hanging up he smiled, Lucy really had changed his view on life.

Before she came along he had nearly tried to kill himself, but she helped him see the light in the world.  
Grabbing his coat he walked out of the Mystery Room, and down the hall. Sniffer saw him and ran over.  
"Hey Al! Where are you going?" Alfendi explained the situation to Sniffer.  
"Aw, ain't that sweet? Don't stay out to long!" Gritting his teeth, Potty Prof took over.  
"Our relationship is strictly professional! Now quite your childishness before I rip your tongue out!" Sniffer immediately stopped snickering.  
"Sheesh, sorry Al, just yanking yer chain is all." With Placid back in control, Alfendi sighed.  
"No, I'm sorry… I need to go now." Walking past Sniffer, Alfendi walked into the parking lot.  
Sitting in the drivers seat, Alfendi's phone rang, groaning he picked it up.  
"Lucy I told I wou-" He stopped cold when he heard a mans grave voice on the other end, laughing.  
"Oh, Prof." The voice said in mockery.  
"Did you think that this was your precious assistant? Hee hee, that is funny…" Alfendi was getting uneasy.  
"Who is this?"  
"Rumplestilskin! HAAAHAAAA!" Alfendi yelled into the phone.  
"WHO IS THIS?!" The voice fell silent, then spoke in a disturbingly calm tone.  
"Now Prof, I would not raise my voice… That is if you want to see your assistant with her brain still in her head." Alfendi could not believe what he was hearing.

"You hurt her and you will rue the day we crossed paths." The voice spoke mockingly.  
"Is that worry I hear in your voice? Ooh, you her that my little Lucy? He is worried for you! Is that not sweet?" Alfendi gasped.  
"Lucy? You have Lucy!?" The man snickered.  
"Does this answer your question?" He heard a knife running across stone.  
"Lucy say hello!" Alfendi heard a woman scream for help.  
"Lucy!? Listen you freak, I swear if you hurt her I will hunt you down to the ends of this earth, and rip you apart piece by piece!" The man giggled.

"Well, we are at her house… Why don't you stop by for some tea? Oh, and you have ten minutes before I kill her. Tick tock…" The line went dead, and Alfendi sat in shock, coming to his senses he started the car and roared out of the parking lot.

OOH! Cliff-Hangers, I hate those! Don't you guys hate them to? So let me hear some feedback on the re-write so far! Farewell and remember! InvaderInzaniac comes in peace! 


End file.
